This invention relates to a forward acting stapler.
Forward acting staplers are known in the art, and have a handle which is pivoted at one end of a stapler body. The handle is pivoted downwardly with the hand of the user received on an end of the handle remote from the pivot point. This end is generally vertically spaced above the location where a plunger and knife combination will drive a staple or nail into a workpiece. For purposes of this application, the term “plunger” should be understood to also include the knife which moves with the plunger. The forward acting stapler is an improvement over staplers which have the pivot point of the handle on the end of a stapler body which receives the plunger in that the force of the hand can be applied more directly to the plunger.
In the prior art, such forward acting staplers have been known for decades. However, the forward acting staplers known to date have had complex linkages which have made them difficult to use and sometimes unreliable.